One More? Please?
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Harry and Sirius share a moment. And how Sirius reacts to the news of losing everyone. Rating is just in case.


One More? Please?

Summary: Some cute stuff between Sirius and Harry and the moments before Sirius attempted to kill Peter. Sucky summary, I know, but it's really good.

* * *

"One more? Please?" that was the phrase Sirius heard constantly. His girlfriend at Hogwarts had said it, referring to one more minute they could spend in the Astronomy tower. James had said it to him, referring to one more drink after his ridiculously short break-up with Lily when they were eighteen. His brother had said to him, asking for one more chance to be forgiven, the day before he was killed. Lily had said it to him, asking for one more time he could come over and cook dinner for her and James, seeming as neither of them could cook very well. Yes, one more, please, was a phrase Sirius had become very accustomed to.

But not in this way.

This one more, please, was different. There was no phrase uttered, but there was a look. The look said the phrase and Sirius just couldn't resist it. He gave in every time.

"Harry, I have to get home!" Sirius said to the child. Harry stared back at him. _One more? Please? _Was what Harry seemed to say.

"My back hurts Harry! I can't do the rocket again!" Sirius pleaded. The same look came back his way. He heard a laugh from behind him. "EVANS! It's not that funny!" Sirius shouted. He tended to call her by her last name when he was pissed at her…like now.

"Just leave. Don't look at him and his Bambii eyes won't work on you!" she laughed.

"I'm trying to leave, but he's holding on to my bloomin' leg!" Sirius complained, trying to shake Harry off in vain. "And who the hell is Bambii?"

"Muggle joke," Lily said. It was easy to forget that her friends hadn't been friend with her her whole life and hadn't grown up seeing the movies she'd seen.

"I really don't care who Bambii is, I want to go home!" Sirius whined.

"FINE!" another voice called out. It was, of course, James. "Leave me here, see if I care! I'll just be here, wasting away without my BEST FRIEND!" James yelled in mock sorrow.

"Oh stop being so overdramatic, I'm going to go pick up Moony from work and I'll bring him back and we'll stay here for a few." Sirius told him. James smiled as he flopped onto the couch next to Lily. "But I won't be able to bring him if you don't get your ruddy kid off of me!"

"That's your problem. I have to pry him off my chest almost every night when he falls asleep on me, you're on your own mate," James said, shaking his head. "And don't swear around him so much," James added.

"Why the bloody hell not?' Sirius asked smiling.

"Because I swore the other day and he repeated it!"

"And your point is…"

"My point is that we don't want him to swear before he gets to Hogwarts!" James told him. Sirius shrugged.

"I was swearing before I could walk straight."

"No offense Padfoot, but have you met your parents? They didn't care if you started vandalizing property as long as when you came upon Muggleborn you'd spit at their feet!" James reminded him.

"Oh yeah…" Sirius said, remembering his last name was Black, not Potter.

"You should probably get home. Remus will be worried. It's already almost eighteen hundred, and he gets off at eighteen thirty," Lily reminded Sirius. Her father was American and in the American military. He always spoke time like he was still in the military and never really got over his jet lag.

"I will just as soon as Harry lets go of my leg!" Sirius grumbled. He looked back down at Harry. _One more Uncle Sirius, please?_ Harry's big emerald eyes said. How could Sirius resist the face that looked so much like his best mate's accompanied by the eyes of the girl who put him through his last year of Hogwarts? "Harry…" Sirius said, trying to plead, but knowing it was hopeless. "Okay, one more," Sirius said, swinging Harry up into his arms.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Remus yelled at Sirius as he walked into the bookshop.

"Well as of the last four and half seconds I've been in here," Sirius told him.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I got sidetracked."

"A girl?" Remus asked.

"NO! I'm a lot of things, but a cheat is not one of them!" Sirius snapped, referring to his girlfriend, Artemis. "It was Harry. He's hard to say no to." Remus' face softened at the mention of the boy.

"Well…just don't let it happen again."

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to be able to say no to him in the future. He's just going to look more like James," Sirius grumbled, handing Remus his broomstick.

"Wait up guys! I'm coming too!" they heard Peter scream.

"Long time no see!" Sirius said.

"I had…um…work…" Peter stuttered. Sirius gave him a look, but Remus shrugged it off as Peter being Peter.

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines, Din, din, don! Din, din, don!" Remus sang to a screaming baby Harry. No reaction.

"Let me try!" Lily yelled, grabbing Harry. "Rock-a-bye baby on the tree tops. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all," Lily sang…still no stopping. She looked up and saw all three guys staring at her. "WHAT?!"

"That's an evil song!" James said.

"It's a Muggle lullabye!"

"And I bet it never worked!" Sirius yelled.

"Give him back to me, let me try in a different lanuage!" Remus said, taking Harry back. "Aíde, aíde, kimísou, kórí mou K'eghó k'eghó ná soú kharíso tín Alexandra zákhari Ké to ké tó Misí ri rí zi Ke tín Konstantantinoúpoli Trís khrónous ná tín rízis," Remus sang. Harry stopped to stare for a second, then continued screaming.

"Hey! It almost worked! Try another language!"' James yelled happily.

Remus racked his brain for a moment then came up with:

"Visselulle, min lire, visselulle, min lire havde jeg suadanne fire fire-og-tyve I hver en vraa saa skulde alle vore vugger gaa, visselulle, min lire! visselulle, min lire!" Remus sang. Again, Harry stopped for a second, then continued on.

"Why won't he stop!? Sing again!" Peter begged.

"I can't think of any other songs!" Remus whimpered. Something went off in his head. He turned Harry to face Sirius. Harry stopped crying for a second, and then continued. "He wants you! I've been rocking him and whenever he got a good look at you he'd stop!" Remus said.

"Well then give him here!" Sirius yelled. He grabbed for Harry and started rocking him. Harry stopped crying immediately. Sirius heard a collective sigh. James collapsed onto the couch, Lily into his lap. Remus sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you'll have cake, and all the pretty little horses," Sirius sang softly. Harry put his head onto Sirius' shoulder and sighed. Sirius kept singing the rest of the lullabye. When he heard Harry's gentle snoring he knew Harry had fallen asleep. Lily came over and took Harry from Sirius, going to lay him down in his bed. Harry's head popped up. The Marauders all fell onto the couch, feeling despair.

"He's never going to go to sleep is he?" whispered Peter. He was answered first by a jab in the ribs by Sirius.

"SHH! If you don't talk, he'll think he's in a dream!" James answered next. Remus just sighed.

"Ss-Ss…Ss…Sir..wee…ous…Sirwious," Harry mumbled. He looked at Sirius with his _One more, please? _Eyes.

"One more what?" Sirius asked. Harry started humming. Sirius smiled. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry…"

How could he do it? His best mates! James protected Peter all through school and Lily had only ever shown Peter kindness. The stupid wimp! Oh, but he'd get him alright, he'd get him and show him what happens to traiters. Sirius rode Godric's Hollow, ready to kill Peter. Wait! Harry! I have to get Harry…I _am _his godfather after all…Sirius made a sharp turn towards the house. He landed in the frontyard and stormed in.

"Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

"Hey Hagrid," Sirius said shakily.

"Are yeh okay?" Hagrid asked. Sirius shook his head then collapsed to the ground. "One of the neighbors said they heard something. I came over and…I thought I could get here…but they're gone…" Sirius sobbed. Hagrid came over and picked up the sobbing man. He sat him on the couch, blocking Sirius' view of James' body.

"It'll be okay…Dumbledore will get it all fixed…yeh jus' wait…it'll all be o'er soon," Hagrid said, patting Sirius' back. Sirius stopped sobbing eventually.

"HARRY! Where's Harry? Could you give him to me, I'll take care of him, I'm his godfather?" Sirius sputtered out.

"It's okay. I got 'im. Dumbledore told me ter send him ter his aunt an' uncle's place," Hagrid said.

"Please Hagrid. I'll take care of him. If you're worried about him not having a mother, I'm sure Artemis will be more than willing to be his godmother, we'll take care of him…" Sirius pleaded.

"I don' know…" Hagrid said doubtfully. "Dumbledore's a good man. He'll take care of yeh boy," Hagrid told him. Sirius nodded, giving in.

"Can I just say goodbye?"

"O' course." Hagrid gestured to a bundle of blankets. Sirius walked over.

"Harry?"

"Sirweious?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah…I…I'll be seeing you kid," Sirius finally mumbled.

"Sirweious…" Harry said before falling asleep.

"You can have my bike…I'm not going to be using it anymore…" Sirius mumbled. He started to walk out, then caught sight of James' body. "Oh Merlin!" Sirius cried wattery. He ran out crying.

"Artemis?! You home?" Sirius called. No answer. "Artemis?" He ran to the bedroom. "BLOODY HELL!" Sirius cried. He ran into the room and dropped next to his dead girlfriend's body. "No, please no. Not you too, not you too," Sirius cried. But nothing would help. "I'll kill you Pettigrew!" he screamed. Sirius pulled out his wand and Apparated.

He wound up outside Petunia's house, where Hagrid had already delivered Harry. There he was, on the front porch step. Harry started to cry. Sirius walked over.

"Sirweous?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong?"

"One mor'" he said.

"Whatever you want," Sirius said, starting to sing to the baby. Harry fell asleep. "I love you Harry," Sirius whispered.

He'd avenge everyone who's lives had been ruined. One day.

* * *

The first lullabye is French, the second is Greek, and the third is...I don't remember, but the lyrics are pretty.

Review?


End file.
